Telecommunications systems, cable television systems and data communication networks use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical fibers comprise thin strands of glass capable of transmitting the signals over long distances with very low loss.
Optical networks often employ wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) or dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) to increase transmission capacity. In WDM and DWDM networks, a number of optical channels are carried in each fiber at disparate wavelengths. Network capacity is based on the number of wavelengths, or channels, in each fiber and the bandwidth, or size of the channels.
Sustaining power levels of optical signals in optical networks presents substantial technical challenges. It is desirable for the power of the signals to be within a dynamic range of the receivers in an optical network, and the dynamic range of the receivers tends to be smaller for higher data rates. Nodes of optical networks thus may include one or more amplifiers to provide a desired amplification for optical signals. Each amplifier may include its own control circuit for control of the gain media within the amplifier.